Moving on with life
by BabySisCM
Summary: When Candace Moves Out Of Her House Of 17 Years She Never Excepts Anything Out Of The Ordinary When She Moves In Mystic Falls But When She Meet The Two Handsome Salvatore Brother Her Life Changes Forever Review So I Know To Continue With This Story Or Not
1. Moving on

A/N hello there readers Candace here so here my first ever fanfiction hope you like it i know the first chapter might be kinda boring but trust me it gets way better plz review so i'll know to write chapter two or just remove the story one or the two good day :)

I Do Not Own The TVD Or The Characters Or Anything I Write About

CHAPTER ONE :MOVING ON

Candace's P.O.V

It was a pretty normal day just like i thought it would be i woke up and looked out my window and i saw the fog which was weird because it was

never fogging out. i Walked out of the bedroom and spotted my mp3 and picked it up and put it on my favorite song you suck at love by Simple Plan

and put the volume so high that it hurt my head this song always made me feel better when i felt sad i walked down the hallway looking for my mom

but nothing she must be at the doctor and i looked at the clock 6:30 crap i have to get ready for school. I got my clothes and got dressed put my

makeup on i picked up an apple up and ran out the door and i remembered my bus does not come into 8:00 so i ran back to the apt and unlocked

the door i sat on the couch beside my cat buddy who was sleeping and purring and then i started thinking. Finding out my half brother died cause

of drugs it made me think what if that was me my mom would die not because she is sick but of a broken heart and i could not let that happen to

her. I got up poured a bowl cereal and the milk and ate it all the thoughts flooded my mind i had to stop thinking about all the bad things it can"t be

healthy i was my bowl out and looked at the clock 7:50 time to go. I put my shoes on and my backpack and locked the door and started walking

again when i got outside it was pouring rain i rolled my eyes and opened the door and walked out. When i got there my friends were waiting for

me i seen Camille and Zach and also Alicia good morning Camille i said she smiled and looked at me how are you Candace you don't look well

i sighed and said i'm fine and i dug in my bag and garbed my mp3 and it's speaker and put on some Demi Lovato. Ever since i listen to Camp Rock

songs i started songs i started listening to her songs they were good songs i talked to Alicia and told her that i got the One Direction c.d she

smiled and when can we listen to it after school i told her. Me and Camille walked in the school it looked the same as it did last time i was here

well here come's Devon out of nowhere why did he always do that he gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear i missed you that's weird he

never did that before to me he put his arm around my neck but i thought he was just being friendly how are you feeling he asked me i said i'm fine

then the bell rang and me and were off to math class I YELLED TO ZACH SEE YOU AT LUNCH ! me and Camille walked down the crowded

hallway when we were outside we got many good mornings were said to us we smiled and walked inside math was pretty boring we just

did seat-work but at lest our teacher lets as listen to music that was the good thing about math class the bell rang and that means next block

i hated socials we just stayed in seat and waited the first person to walk in was ms A she was a t.a but she always acted like a teenager but

she always made me laugh she is so funny and there's Marek sitting in the seat he always did and he looked at me and smiled good morning

skipper he said i looked at him and rolled my eyes and said ha ha very funny.


	2. The surprise

A/N hello there readers Candace here sorry i haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while having troubles with this anyway plz review and enjoy ch 2 good day ;)

CHAPTER TWO: THE SURPRISE

I Do Not Own the TVD or Taylor Swifts White horse or The Characters Or Anything I Write About

And there you are on your knees,

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairy-tale,

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world that was a small town

There in my rear view mirror disappearing now

And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Candace's P.O.V

When i came home the house looked empty i called out but no answer i started to panic if she wasn't going to be home she would usually call or text me or at lest leave a note but nothing

i had that bad feeling in my gut like something was wrong or something bad was going to happen i looked in all the rooms until i finally found her cooped up in the very tiny bathroom

that we share i knocked on the door that was closed i heard smashing and banging like things were falling on the floor then the door opened and standing there was my blonde haired

mother i didn't know what was going on but she looked exhausted like she been up all night or something she moved out of the door frame all i seen when see moved was a big brown

box that was marked bathroom i walked up to her what's going on i asked her reply was that to my knowledge my mom knew somebody that works at the library and her friend offered

me a job there which was pretty cool for me a job that i would enjoy not like the one i had before but the only problem is it's in a place i never even heard of Mystic Falls she said its in

Virginia i have no clue i thanked my mom of the hook up and gave her a hug and went to my room to start packing my things up she said we are moving torrommow os that didn't give

me a lot of time this move is a better ending for me i hope. I packed up the rest my things and helped mom do the some when the whole house was packed up it was 9:30pm i pulled down to plates

down from the cupboard that i left out for dinner mom order Chinese food that night and mom went to bed early but i stayed up a bit longer and watched TV and started thinking crap i

still have to tell my friends that's going to be hard but i think they'd understand and they want me to be happy even if that meant leaving them behind i would talked to them everyday

that's what I'd talk them when i phoned them all they seemed sad but happy at the same time after hanging up the phone i went to my room put my pj on and went to sleep as soon as my

head hit the pillow it was going to be a day torommow .When i woke up i had to cat on my feet i got up and picked a pop tart out of the cupboard and watched Maury can't believe that

Bitch slept with five guys and she still does not know who the father is wow is all the words i can say slut i opened the window and the fresh summer air came pouring in i got ready and taped

the boxes up and loaded it in the moving track the next thing i knew we were all packed up and on the road i hated to say goodbye but this was the best thing for both of us my mom

said hugging me i knew she was right she always right i wiped my tears away and put my sunglasses on its going to be a long trip and smiled. It seemed like forever so after a while i go bored and

feel asleep ear buds in glasses on when i open my eyes the sun was pouring though my window woke me up i looked out the window it was so beautiful here can't believe this was going to

be my new home the smell of the air made my head spin and the my phone went off i wonder who that could be i got it out of my purse and answered it was Zach he was wondering if

i made it yet blah blah blah why couldn't guys be more like Zach i think the world would be a much better place we pasted a sigh that said welcome to Mystic falls huh? never heard of

it but it is pretty nice if i do say so myself it was kind of small but I'd get used to that i waited for the truck to stop cuz i wanted to get the feeling back in my legs again up ahead i seen a

small but perfect size house not two big not two small just right i was the first one to get out of the truck i picked up the bags the i had in the back with me and put them on the ground

in front of my feet. We started unpacking the boxes from the truck and bought them in the house i was getting the last of the boxes out from the back and to my surprise two good looking

guy were walking my way i pretend not to see them and hope they were walking a different way but then i heard i voice behind me (deep in thought) crap that's all i need to handsome guy

causing me more problems then i already have (flashback) please Candace he get on his knees begging at my feet give my another chance he kleped yapping away i pushed him away from me

why should i forgive you Devon you cheated on me and the worse part is that it was with my best friend i'll never forgive you for this i've gave you to many chances and you blow them all

i never want to see you again and i slammed the door i his face (end of flashback) i turned around and seen where the voice was coming from and two were standing in front of me would you

liked some help with that the light browned haired guy asked me i tooked my sunglasses off and looked at him we was so handsome i could not find the word to say when i finally had

the guts to answer him thank you but i'm pretty much done here but thanks anyway i smiled at them ok he said we'd just wanted to welcome you to Mystic falls i'm Sefen and this is my brother Damon

hey you two i'm Candace nice to meet you see you around and they walked away. Well they seemed nice i thought to myself once we got everything in the house it was easy we got the beds

made up and then we went to bed torommow is my new job needed all the sleep i could get.


	3. Living in my new town

A/N hello there readers Candace here sorry i haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while anyway plz review and enjoy chapter 3 good day ;)

CHAPTER THREE: LIVING IN MY NEW TOWN

I Do Not Own the TVD or the Characters or Anything I Write About

Candace's P.O.V.

I woke up pretty early that morning I guess I just wanted all my stuff unpacked so my new room would

Look nice just like the old house after I was done I jumped in the shower got dressed put makeup on

and up a brush though my tangled hair and then I heard someone throwing rocks at my window and

I was just about to yell until I saw him standing there on my lawn what was Damon doing here we

only met yesterday and he's throwing stuff at my window that's messed up what are you doing here

I yelled at him can I come in he asked I nodded and with a blink of an eye he was jumping though my

Window holy shit I must be dreaming how did you just do that I had to open my mouth I thought

I have to tell you something he said ok Candace I'm a vampire did I just hear you right I asked he

Nodded but I could not believe it and why are you telling me this because I want to ask you something

Blow I said to him with my arms crossed well I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with

Me he said yeah sure I said with a smile on my face can I see your phone for a minute I gave it to him

There my number is in your phone now I will phone you he said and then he was gone that was odd

I thought he was right his number was there I walked into the kitchen and seen mom frying some eggs

Up for breakfast good morning she said I said the same and walked out the door my phone started

ringing I answered it hello? I said into the phone hey its me Damon said oh hey what are you doing?

He asked me walking to work why do you ask? i asked him where do you work at the library I told

Oh ok I'll pick you up there after work we both hung up its was not that far of a walk I had no problem

Finding it but I was a little nervous I don't know why maybe because I was new in this town i'm not good

At meeting new people snap out of it girl you can do this I opened the door I was greeted by an older woman you must be Candace welcome I hope your finding everything ok in town she said yeah I am

Its so nice here I love it are you ready to start working she ask me you bet this is the best day I had

here when my shift was over I got my things together and Damon picked me up where are we going

anyway that's for me to know and for you to find out he said with a smile on his face we walk to his car

his arm around my wrist I could feel my heart beat out of my chest I hope he can't hear it we got to his

car and he open the door for me I got in and we were off it was a quiet ride that seemed to take forever

But finally the car came to a stop, Wow its nice where are we ? in Georgia he said, oh was all I can say.

I got out of the car and so did he, and we started walking into who know where. He still did not tell me

Where we were going, and then we were standing in front of a building called Brees Bar ,not what I

Pictured my first date, but I am not the one to judge , it was not that bad looking of a place. We both sat

Down at the front of the bar, we ordered our food and drinks, he ordered Bourbon for himself, and I

Ordered a water, we drank are drinks, and just talked he told me about his life and childhood and

His time in the war that his father sent him to. I enjoyed listening to him. I just feel when hears about

My hidden life if he will still like me, I hope he doesn't ask tonight things are going so well. Being from a

Disfunctual family, I don't know how to explain about my dad, and the rest of my sisters, I am going to

Have to tell him when I get to know him better, I still have nightmares about my life and my dad, he to

Is not human never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret.

A/N And the cliffhanger continues …..the more reviews i get the faster i update and let me know what you think

i do not own the pretty little liars quote


	4. Chapter:Four Wow That Was Unexpected

_**Candace here so here's chapter 4 sorry i've never updated this for a while **_

_**Candace's P.O.V.**_

_**It's been 3 month since me and Damon have been together and we couldn't be happier our first kiss was great. Moving here was**_

_**the best thing mom ever thought of. I was working out i as I always did I was on the bikes when my phone started ringing,**_

_**hey mom whats up... mom: I was just wondering if your coming home tonight Me: no i'm going to the boarding house to see Damon after i'm done at gym, mom:ok candy love you phone me tomorrow ok bye ttyl. I started walking to the boarding house bu at when I was walking I could hear noise from behind me so I started walking faster then I ever walked before but whoever was chasing me was faster and all I remember was being hit with something and being pushed in a car then after that I blacked out.**_

_**Damon's P.O.V.**_

_**Candace it's Damon please when you get this call me back. He hung up the phone and poured himself a drink and sat on the couch,your worried he turn his head and seen **__**Stefan standing in the way with a big smile on his face you better careful**_ _**Damon your humanity is showing he said with his arms crossed.**_

_**Shut your mouth Stefan i'm just calling her,oh come on Damon i'm your brother I know you better then anyone else you can't hide it from me i've been watching you she makes you a better person just like Elena does for me. Ok little brother you got me but your right I am worried I have not seen or heard from heard in two weeks ,she probably just busy, I don't believe that she always has time to talk no matter how busy she is something wrong here and i'm going to find out.**_

_**Candace's P.O.V. I woke up with a huge headache and was tied up what the hell happen last night then I heard a mans voice he had an accent but thats all I knew and could point out.**_

_**Klaus's . **_

_**Well looks who up I walked over to her and touched her face she pulled from my touch and I could see the fear in her eyes **_

_**good she afraid one less thing for me to do I said with a smile on my face.**_

_**Candace's P.O.V**_

_**He touched my face and I turned away for him I started crying and I knew he seen it god I wish I wasn't so weak what does Damon see in me i'm a loser and will always be who was I kidding Damon can do way better the me he's a heartthrob **_

_**and i'm an idiot.**_

_**Damon's P.O.V**_

_**I started searching the streets for her or clues Elena ran up beside me,hey Damon whats up,i'm just looking around town ,for what Damon,Candace has been missing for 2 weeks and i'm looking for clues, well that's weird I seen her walking from work **_

_**a week ago I called at hnmer name but I don't think she heard me ,**_

_**well thats great Elena now all I have to do is figure out what happened to her after that,Damon i'm sorry thats all I know ,thanks Elena i'll see you about to give up looking when i came on something I looked on the ground and pink mp3 wait a sec? This is Candace's ok now I know something was wrong here he knew that now.**_

_**I hope it was ok I will try to update faster**_


End file.
